Mission
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Drabble-Dialogue. Total Nawak. Drabble 1 : Où l'on parle chiffon et couleur... Drabble 2 : Où ça gratte... Drabble 3 : Où il faut courrir...
1. Question de couleur

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating : _K.  
><em>Genre :<em> Drabble-Dialogue. Humour. Nawak.  
><em>Pairing :<em> Aucun.

_Note : _Ce premier drabble (sur trois pour l'instant) est vraiment du grand "n'importe quoi" (comme les suivants, d'ailleurs) alors ne soyez pas étonné de ce que vous allez lire... Bonne lecture, en tout cas !

* * *

><p><span>Drabble n°1 :<span> Question de couleur...

-  
>- C'est bleu.<br>- Oui, je vois ça.  
>- Pourquoi c'est bleu ?<br>- Aucune idée. C'est juste comme ça.  
>- Mais moi j'aurai préféré en vert.<br>- Oui mais c'est bleu.  
>- J'aime pas le bleu.<br>- Et moi, je n'aime pas le rose. Mais est-ce que je me plains ? Non, alors arrête de raller et enfile ça. En plus je suis sûr que ça va faire ressortir tes yeux.  
>- Je m'en fiche, je veux pas.<br>- Pour l'amour de dieu, Heero, juste enfile cette putain de robe avant que je te la fasse bouffer ! gronda Duo en se retenant de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Sanka *_qui se demande si elle a bien fait de poster..._*


	2. Où ça gratte

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating : _K.  
><em>Genre :<em> Drabble-Dialogue. Humour. Nawak.  
><em>Pairing :<em> Aucun.

_Note : _Deuxième drabble. Toujours un dialogue entre Heero et Duo. Et toujours aussi loufoque. Ne cherchez pas un sens : il n'y en a aucun. C'est juste des dialogues qui me trottaient dans la tête et que j'ai décidé d'écrire pour m'en "débarasser"... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Drabble n°2 :<span> Où ça gratte...

-  
>- Arrête.<br>- Mais ça gratte.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Supporte le, c'est tout.<br>- Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible.  
>- Tu es censé avoir l'air d'une jeune fille de bonne famille avec une bonne éducation. Les jeunes filles de bonne famille avec une bonne éducation ne se grattent pas les couilles en publique ! marmonna Duo.<br>- Sûr, elles n'en ont pas.  
>- Putain, t'es une plaie, Yuy.<br>Heero haussa les épaules.  
>- Ca te gratte pas, toi ?<br>- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Duo le plus doucement possible. Mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser alors si tu pouvais arrêter d'en parler ça serait vraiment cool !  
>- C'est toi qui as commencé.<br>« Inspirer, expirer. Calmement. Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer ton coéquipier, Maxwell. Encore moins si ça risque de faire rater la mission ! » se morigéna mentalement Duo…

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Sanka *_qui se demande si elle a bien fait de poster..._*


	3. Où il faut courrir

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating : _K.  
><em>Genre :<em> Drabble-Dialogue. Humour. Nawak.  
><em>Pairing :<em> Aucun.

_Note : _En ce moement, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrête pas de poster : c'est plutôt cool ! Sinon, voici le troisième (et dernier, pour le moment) drabble de ce recueil. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Drabble n°3 :<span> Où il faut courir...

-  
>- Bouges toi, Maxwell.<br>- J'essaie.  
>- Eh bien, essaie plus fort.<br>- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi. Tu crois que c'est simple de courir avec des talons aiguilles ?  
>- Si on se fait choper, je te tue.<br>- Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si ils nous ont repéré.  
>- Ma faute ?<br>- Bien sûr. Si tu n'avais pas envoyé ce type au tapis tout serait aller comme sur des roulettes.  
>- C'était un réflexe. Il m'avait mis la main aux fesses.<br>- Eh bien, j'emmerde tes réflexes. Heureusement qu'on avait déjà récupéré les infos sinon ça aurait vraiment été la merde.  
>- Hn…<br>- J'te jure qu'après ça, je demande un congé d'un mois. Loin de Une et de ses missions foireuses. Très loin !  
>- Pour une fois, tu as une bonne idée, Maxwell… déclara Heero en démarrant alors que les bruits de leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Sanka *_qui se demande si elle a bien fait de poster..._*


End file.
